tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nnnngh Sniper
T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S (The Overly Amused Sniper Troll Emitting Nnnngh Sounds), more commonly known as the Nnnngh Snipers, are a species of RED Sniper TF2 Freaks made by YouTube user OluapPlayer. One member of the species acts as one of the protagonists of Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland. Appearance Nnnngh Snipers appear as regular RED Snipers who have the tendency to display a distorted facial expression loosely resembling a smile. In addition, some of them wear different hats and misc items. Like Vagineers, Nnnngh Snipers are a species rather than a single Freak. Despite his appearance, the BLU Nnnngh Sniper is not considered their true BLU team counterpart. This title instead belongs to the Thieving BLU Soldiers. Nnnngh Snipers will usually wear one or more hats equippable by the Sniper class, though unlike the Thieving BLU Soldiers, these are not necessarily an indication of rank or skill - both incompetent members of the species that wear hats and skilled members without them are known to exist. Personality and Behaviour Nnnngh Snipers spend most of their time exclaiming non-sequiturs like "GOD!", "MEDIC!" or "QUACK!". They are known for their stupidity, incompetence, and their signature grumbling sound. Due to their annoying and unpredictable behaviour, most Freaks prefer to stay away from them, as they almost always cause more harm than good. Some Nnnngh Snipers can be aggressive and nasty, being Snipers and therefore assassins, but this variant is rather rare. Even so, they usually mingle with their less-competent counterparts, making distinguishment almost impossible. A squad of Thieving BLU Soldiers who perished on cp_freight serve as an example: Though their killer was a single Nnnngh Sniper, he was virtually indistinguishable from his comrades until he was the only remaining member of his group and as such was not killed first. There is a particular Nnnngh Sniper seen using a Shooter's Sola Topi and wearing a Crocodile Smile, who seems to have a sort of friendly relationship with RED Paintraingineer and Gentlemanly Demo. Nonetheless, he is still considered a nuisance most of the time. Powers and Abilities Nnnngh Snipers are essentially first rate cannon fodder. They have no special offensive abilities, but are incredibly durable and tend to attack in groups. Their primary form of attack consists of throwing themselves at their target(s), which can hinder most enemies with ease but is only a real danger to very weak opponents. However, they are also capable of using most, if not all, items in the Sniper inventory, though their accuracy with them is usually poor as they prefer to fire off as many shots as possible in the hopes that they will land a hit. There are, however, some members of the species who display relatively remarkable prowess in combat, such as a member of a group on Freight that managed to single-handedly kill a squad of Thieving BLU Soldiers and its supporting Spy. Faults and Weaknesses *Nnnngh Snipers, having poor aiming skills, combat training, and physical strength, pose no threat to a individual and can be defeated with little skill. Even a regular Spy with a Diamondback was able to score a headshot on one without trouble. *Despite their tendency to attack in groups, weapons which can deal area-of-effect damage will easily repel these groups. In a similar fashion, simply "spamming" conventional weapons (i.e. the preferred method of combat for Thieving BLU Soldiers) will dispose of such groups easily. Freak Fights Trivia *The T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S. name was created by YouTube user ComradeFamily in a contest organized by OluapPlayer, who rewarded him with an in-game hat for their troubles. Other names suggested during said contest which amused the creator enough include: **The Submissively Neglected (yet) Intelligent Personal Electoral Reaper, a.k.a. S.N.I.P.E.R. **Sad Negative Icon People Excitedly Repeat, a.k.a. S.N.I.P.E.R. **Mysterious Nnngh Sound Maker From Beyond The Bush **Fawniper **The Cryper **Aboriginnnnnghal Sniper *Nnnngh Snipers seem to find the adjective "bloody" extremely offensive, regardless of how offensive any of the nouns that accompany the adjective may be. *The inspiration for the Nnnngh Snipers is the character "Hippie Sniper" by YouTube user Ultragrunt112. *Despite their ineptitude with Sniper Rifles, the RED Nnnngh Snipers are somewhat more skilled with the Huntsman, most likely because of the oversized hitboxes people have in Oluapland. *At least one Nnnngh Sniper is known for having surprisingly good aiming skills with a Festive Sniper Rifle. This could be due to the Sniper's Snipin' Glasses he wears. This same sniper also wears a large number of hats, though whether they are an indication of his skill or position is unknown. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *HUNTSMAN *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures *Some random Gmod video on Turbine *sniper.wmv *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *This Is What I see With My Teeth Closed *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *The return of Dr Noooo *Some random Gmod video on Mann Manor *Remake of my first video ever *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' *Some random Gmod video on Freight *Gentlemanly Demo's Magic Halloween Time By the community *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 2 (Cameo) *The Wizard of Ice *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 *EnGeR Stumbles Into Oluapland *EnGeR and Nnnngh Sniper Adventures - Mr Crocket *Bob's Spawner *Insanity *Rusty's Rogue Robots *Some random Gmod video with Soljah *See Time *Cakehole Piss Tries to Go Swimming (Cameo) Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Goofballs Category:Gunners Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Monster species Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Stone Walls Category:Monster Groups